1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an expansion assembly, and more particularly to a memory expansion assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Central Processing Unit (CPU) of a computer uses a Random Access Memory (RAM) as a data storage area. The CPU stores all calculation results and program instructions in the RAM. When required by execution of a program, data stored in the storage area can be accessed.
However, functions of the computer become more and more powerful, and requirements on data processing speed and the amount of data increase correspondingly. Therefore, a user usually expects the number of memory slots to be increased to expand capacity of the memory. However, the increase of the number of memory slots inevitably increases the area of a motherboard, which increases the volume of the computer, thereby affecting the computer being compact. Furthermore, if the number of memory slots is increased without increasing the area of the motherboard, spaces arranged for other electronic components are occupied.
Therefore, how to increase the number of memory slots in a limited space of the motherboard to increase the capacity of the memory and therefore improve computing performance of the computer is a problem needs to be solved.